


Dirty Old Man

by AngelFlower



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: 2nd Person, Age Difference, Blackmail, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Physical Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, no foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: Jericho blackmails you after finding out about your drug habit.
Relationships: Jericho/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Dirty Old Man

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!: Rape/Non-Con, blackmail, a reference to drug use, physical abuse, and age difference. If any of This triggers you please turn away from this fanfiction.

This wasn't a situation you ever wanted to be in, forced to have sex with Jericho. Jericho had found out about your drug habit, if your family and friends found it, you don't know what you'd do, so you met his demands.

"Oh yeah" Jericho shuddered and moaned at the feeling of your warm mouth around his cock, you glared up at him, you felt disgusting, naked and on your knees, your mouth being used by a psycho ex Raider. "You must have experience" he grinned down at you and tightly gripped your hair, slamming his cock even deeper into your mouth, hitting the back of your throat and causing you to gag.

Jericho tensed and his abdomen twitched but he didn't let himself cum, he pulled you off of his cock and wiped his forehead of sweat. "Now, be a good druggie and get on you hands and knees" you sneered "thank God I don't have to look at you dirty old face" Jericho didn't take to kindly to that comment and before you had a chance to react, he had smacked you across the face.

Your cheek stung but you just scowled "try to smart mouth me again, bitch, and see what happens" you rolled your eyes and got on your hands and knees. Clothes already off, Jericho got behind you and roughly and tightly gripped your hips.

The top of his cock rubbed lightly against your entrance "I'd get you wet first but that's a lot of work to do for a bitch" he jammed himself inside you, your eyes widened and then squeezed shut in pain. You hadn't predicted it would hurt this much, he didn't give you any time and proceeded thrusting inside you, you were sure you were bleeding now. "You stupid old bastard, if you're gonna rape me at least try to be good at it" she wasn't just going to be quiet when this shit hurt so much.

Jericho grabbed your hair and pulled your head back to the point it was hard to breathe. Your body moved with his rough thrusts, your knees began scraping against the floor, he leaned close to your ear "watch your mouth, you stupid cunt, or I'll make it hurt a lot worse." He let go of your hair, pushing your head down into the floor.

He was obviously getting close, you could feel him twitching inside you, ready to spill his cum deep inside. You clenched your jaw to help take your mind off the painful feeling of your body scraping against the floor.

You closed your eyes as Jericho finally came inside you, he let out a satisfied sigh and pulled out of you. "Thanks for that, Sweetheart" you scowled at the words, you could hear him leave but you didn't look.


End file.
